Epiphany
by Asu91
Summary: ONE SHOT After a dream Elena realizes she can't give up on Damon...


_Another OS that popped into my head. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Epiphany**

_She was hurrying through the crowd looking for Stefan. Somehow in this crowded place she had lost him. She couldn't see him anywhere. Only his brother and he was the last person she wanted to talk to but he probably knew where her boyfriend was._

_"Hey, have you seen Stefan," she asked him._

_"Elena, is that you?" he asked her back, suspiciously._

_"Sure, it's me," she replied irritated._

_He grabbed her hand, looking for a pulse and he found one._

_"It really is you," he said and let go of her hand._

_"What was that about?" she inquired._

_"We've got a problem. Katherine fooled us again behind that mask. Stefan apparently just left with her, believing it was you."_

_"What? But he should be able to tell us apart when he touches her!"_

_"She learned how to fake that human breathing thing. She's getting better at this," he scowled._

_Elena turned his back on him and wanted to leave and got after Katherine and Stefan when a hand seized her arm and held her back firmly._

_"What are you doing, Damon?" she demanded. "Let go of me!"_

_"You're not going after them," he clarified._

_"I have to!" she replied exasperatedly. "I have to stop her! Stefan won't realize it on his own!"_

_"You're not going after them!"_

_"Damon!" she protested and tried to free herself out of his grip but it was stealthy._

_"No, I won't let you go and risk your life," he declared. "If you interrupt them Katherine will get major pissed and won't hesitate to kill you!"_

_"I don't care!"_

_"But I do!" he shot back, startling her._

_His confession made her speechless and she stopped trying to leave._

_"He's right, Elena. It's too late," said Bonnie who had just joined them._

_"No!" Elena sobbed. "She can't win."_

_"As soon as Stefan realizes what he's done he won't be able to forgive himself. It's over, Elena," Damon agreed with Bonnie. It was harsh but it was true._

_"You can let go of me now," she told him weakly. "I won't go after them now."_

_He hesitated a second, then he let go of her and started to walk away._

_"Hey, where are you going?" she called after him._

_"Away," he answered airily. "What did you expect? That I'd be your shoulder to cry on? Hold you in my arms and rock you to sleep? In case you forgot, these are things that friends do and we aren't friends anymore."_

_"But – but – " Elena couldn't get the words out. Panic started to overwhelm her. If Damon left she wouldn't have anyone anymore. "Wait! Don't go, Damon! I'm sorry! I forgive you!"_

_"Just like Katherine," Damon muttered, turned on his heels and walked away, without looking back._

_"No! Damon! Please, wait! Damon!" Elena shouted after him. "Damon! Damon!"

* * *

_

Elena was still screaming his name when she woke up. She bolted upright, looking around disoriented and shouting. She hardly noticed the pair of hands that were grabbing her shoulders tightly and shaking her, trying to make her focus.

"Elena! Hey, Elena! Calm down, sis!"

Slowly Jeremy's voice reached her ears and her brain. She became aware of him standing beside her, the surroundings and that she had just had a terrible nightmare. Gradually she calmed down.

"Wow." Jeremy sighed deeply. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah," she answered, taking shallow breaths. "Thank you, Jer."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he offered.

"About my dream?"

"No, about Damon."

"Why would I want to talk about Damon," she played dumb.

"Maybe because it was his name that you've been shouting for the last ten minutes," he replied. "You're still mad at him, aren't you?"

"Aren't you?" she asked back, rubbing her ankle to steady herself.

"No, not anymore," Jeremy told her calmly. "We're cool."

"Cool? How can you be cool? He killed you, Jer! Not caring about the consequences!"

"Right. He killed _me_. This isn't your business, Elena. It's mine. And I don't hate him and you shouldn't, either. You should talk to him before it's too late," he added and left her to think about his words.

He's right, she realized after a while.

Still shaking she grabbed he cell phone and dialled his number. After a few seconds she heard him pick up.

"Hi…" she said hesitantly. "Can we talk?"

* * *

_I'm dying for Jeremy to talk to Elena about it. I believe he's the only to make her realize that it won't do her any good to hate Damon. Hope I'll get my wish..._


End file.
